Bestia de las Tinieblas
Bestia de las Tinieblas (Beast Ganon en inglés; ''魔獣ガノン Majū Ganon'' lit. Bestia Ganon en japonés) es el Smash Final de Ganondorf a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es un Smash Final de transformación y direccional. Este Smash Final fue revelado en el Smash Bros. DOJO!! antes de que Ganondorf lo fuera. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Ganondorf se convierte en Ganon, una bestia con aspecto de jabalí. Si un oponente está cerca de esta bestia al momento de transformarse, este quedará paralizado. De igual manera, si está debajo de la Bestia de las Tinieblas, quedará enterrado. Lo conveniente es usarlo cuando se esté cerca del adversario, ya que de esta manera no fallará. Aunque parezca que la Bestia se dirige a una autodestrucción, Ganondorf no la sufrirá, ya que siempre reaparecerá en el lugar donde ejecutó su Smash Final. Galería Smash Final Ganondorf (1) SSBB.png|Ganondorf en posición para convertirse... Smash Final Ganondorf (2) SSBB.png|Ganondorf ya convertido en la Bestia... Smash Final Ganondorf (3) SSBB.png|La Bestia se para en sus patas traseras... Smash Final Ganondorf (4) SSBB.png|y le cae encima de su enemigo... Smash Final Ganondorf (5) SSBB.png|y al instante lo lanza lejos sin fallar... Ganondorf usando Bestia de las Tinieblas contra Link y Lucina SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Bestia de las Tinieblas en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Bestia de las Tinieblas :El Smash Final de Ganondorf. Cuando coge una Bola Smash, se transforma en una bestia malvada y repulsiva que arrolla todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Cuando inicia el movimiento, cualquier personaje que esté justo delante de él se quedará paralizado, así que trata de ejecutarlo cuando tus rivales estén cerca de ti. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Beast Ganon :Ganondorf's Final Smash. When he grabs a Smash Ball, he transforms into a repulsive, evil beast. He'll vanish momentarily from the screen, then rampage from one side to the other in a straight, headlong rush. When he begins the move, any character before his eyes will flinch, so try to start the move near other characters :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Bestia de las Tinieblas :En su Smash Final Ganondorf ataca transformado en una bestia. En cuanto adopta su nueva forma, entierra a los rivales que tenga cerca y los aturde con su rugido. Luego embiste infligiendo mucho daño y lanzando a todo aquel que pille en su camino. Los que quedaron enterrados con el primer golpe seguro que sufrirán sus pisadas. Inglés :Beast Ganon :For Ganondorf's Final Smash, he morphs into a beast and attacks. As soon as he's transformed, he buries fighters nearby in the ground, then stuns them with his roar. Finally, he charges forward, dealing heavy damage and launching anyone in his way. Any foes who are buried by the first strike are guaranteed to be hit by the rest. Origen [[Archivo:Ganon TLoZ Twilight Princess.png|thumb|Ganon en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]] Ganon es la penúltima forma de Ganondorf, que debutó en el juego original de ''The Legend of Zelda'' para la consola NES y ha aparecido en casi todos los títulos de la serie de alguna manera. Ganon es tradicionalmente un gran jabalí en todos los juegos en los que aparece. Sin embargo, el Ganon utilizado en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, así como el diseño de Ganondorf, se basan en su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, e incluso tiene la herida resplandeciente del mismo. Esta versión es totalmente bestial, y su ataque principal en Twilight Princess era embestir a Link. Curiosidades *Al poner pausa antes de que salga disparado, es posible ver que la imagen se distorsiona. *Irónicamente, Ganon conserva la herida brillante en su pecho de Twilight Princess, mientras que Ganondorf no. Además, la herida es más púrpura en Brawl. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo The Legend of Zelda Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Ataques de tinieblas Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Elementos sepultadores Categoría:Elementos que paralizan